In 1987, the swine-producing industry in the United States experienced an unknown infectious disease which had a serious economic impact on the swine industry. The disease syndrome was reported in Europe including Germany, Belgium, the Netherlands, Spain and England.
The disease is characterized by reproductive failure, respiratory disease and various clinical signs including loss of appetite, fever, dyspnea, and mild neurologic signs. A major component of the syndrome is reproductive failure which manifests itself as premature births, late term abortions, pigs born weak, stillbirths, mummified fetuses, decreased farrowing rates, and delayed return of estrus. Clinical signs of respiratory disease are most pronounced in pigs under 3-weeks-of-age but are reported to occur in pigs at all stages of production. Affected piglets grow slowly, have roughened hair coats, respiratory distress (“thumping”), and increased mortality.
The disease syndrome has been referred to by many different terms including mystery swine disease (MSD), porcine epidemic abortion and respiratory syndrome (PEARS), swine infertility and respiratory syndrome (SIRS). The name now commonly used is porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS); this term will be employed throughout this patent application.
PRRSV preferentially grows in alveolar lung macrophages (Wensvoort et al., 1991). A few cell lines, such as CL2621 and other cell lines cloned from the monkey kidney cell line MA-104 are also susceptible to the virus. Some well known PRRSV strains are known under accession numbers CNCM I-1102, I-1140, I-1387, I-1388, ECACC V93070108, or ATCC VR 2332, VR 2385, VR 2386, VR 2429, VR 2474, and VR 2402. The genome of PRRSV is 15 kb in length and contains genes encoding the RNA dependent RNA polymerase (ORF1a and ORF1b) and genes encoding structural proteins (ORFs 2 to 7; Meulenberg et al., 1993 and Meulenberg et al., 1996). ORFS encodes the major envelope glycoprotein, designated GP5. The ORFs 2, 3, and 4 encode glycoproteins designated GP2, GP3, and GP4, respectively. These glycoproteins are less abundantly present in purified virions of the Lelystad virus isolate of PRRSV. The GP5 protein is approximately 200 amino acids in length and is 25 kDa in molecular weight and forms a di-sulfide-linked heterodimer with the matrix protein M encoded by ORF6 in the ER. The M protein is approximately 190 amino acids in length, is 19 kDa and is non-glycosylated. The nucleocapsid protein N is encoded by ORF7. The analysis of the genome sequence of PRRSV isolates from Europe and North America, and their reactivity with monoclonal antibodies has proven that they represent two different antigenic types. The isolates from these continents are genetically distinct and must have diverged from a common ancestor relatively long ago (Murtaugh et al., 1995).
The genomic organization of arteriviruses resembles coronaviruses and toroviruses in that their replication involves the formation of a 3′-coterminal nested set of subgenomic mRNAs (sg mRNAs) (Chen et al., 1993, J. Gen. Virol. 74:643-660; Den Boon et al., 1990, J. Virol., 65:2910-2920; De Vries et al., 1990, Nucleic Acids Res., 18:3241-3247; Kuo et al., 1991, J. Virol., 65:5118-5123; Kuo et al., 1992; U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/131,625 and 08/301,435). Partial sequences of several North American isolates have also been determined (U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/131,625 and 08/301,435; Mardassi et al., 1994, J. Gen. Virol., 75:681-685). Currently available vaccines either do not induce viral neutralizing VN antibodies or induce them at inadequate levels needed for protection against PRRSV infection. There are currently no commercially available products containing antibodies for the prevention of PRRSV infection or treatment of PRRS. Currently available commercial vaccines do not provide adequate protection against PRRS. Conservative estimates indicate that PRRS is costing the US industry $600 million per year.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.